Traverse Town High
by Of-Sprits-and-Nightmares
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Nozomi were triplets. Everything was perfect for them at Destiny Island High, until their parents come to them saying they were moving to Traverse Town. Now Nozomi and her brothers have to find their place in a new school.AU Oc Warning :3
1. Announcement

**Traverse Town High**

Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Nozomi were triplets. Everything was perfect for them at Destiny Island High, until their parents come to them saying they were moving to Traverse Town. Now Nozomi and her brothers have to find their place in a new school, with plenty of drama, as well as new friends and enemies. AU Oc Warning

Disclaimer: I only own Nozomi, everyone else belongs to their rightful owners.

Pairings:

OcXRiku

RoxasXNamine

SoraXKairi

AxelXXion

**AN: Wow. It's taken me a year just to post the first chapter onto FanFic… Well this is the one story I want to finish. So please keep me inspired to finish this! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Sora, Roxas, Zomi, Living room now." I heard my mother call as soon as I opened the front door.

"Great. What did you do now Sora?" I asked my brunette brother as he came down the stairs nearly colliding with me as we headed towards the living room.

"Nothing! I swear it was Roxas!" He quickly stated.

"Oh, no! Don't blame this on me!" Roxas shouted at Sora as Sora and I headed over to the couch Roxas was sitting on.

Roxas was the oldest of us three, and was blond and had cerulean eyes. He had his hair in his usual hair do, in other words it was just spiked up in a cool pattern. Roxas was a skater, and he actually was pretty good too.

Sora on the other hand was a spikey brunette with the same cerulean blue eyes. His hair was gravity defying and completely natural. Sora was actually pretty lazy. Sora was 5 minutes older than me and 5 minutes younger than Roxas. He spent most of his time with Selphie playing on the beach when he wasn't in school.

Then there was little ole' me with my dull black hair, and my plain blue-gray eyes. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail because I had just gotten home from track practice. It was one of the few times you actually could see both eyes. Usually my hair was down, parted to one side with my bangs covering my right eye. I actually did things at the school, like track, cross country, and debate.

"No one is in trouble, we just have to tell you three something," My dad explained as I sat down in between my brothers.

"Mom's Pregnant?" Sora suddenly shouted.

"No Sora, I am not pregnant, but we are going to be moving to Traverse Town," Mom said excitedly.

"What? What about everyone here? Long distance relationships don't work! Selphie and I will have to break up and she will hate me for the rest of my life!" Sora shouted, making me almost go deaf.

"Yeah, I can't just leave Larxine and Demyx!" Roxas added.

"I can't just get up and go join another school's team! Tidus and Wakka would hate me for that, besides we just set up for the upcoming Island Games!" I exclaimed, trying not to freak out like Sora was. I couldn't believe that my parents were seriously talking about this.

"Look I know this is hard, but look on the bright side, I got the job that I needed, and within a few months you all will be able to drive so that you can come visit your friends." My dad calmly explained.

"Fine," I said. I just wasn't in the mood to argue, which was odd for me, Destiny Island High's star debater. "When are we moving, and how long have you been with holding this information?"

Both my parents looked nervous when I asked the questions. "Well, your mother and I already found a house, and have you signed up for Traverse Town High, so we want to leave on Friday." My dad sheepishly answered.

"So you only give us a week to grab our stuff and leave?" asked Roxas hotly.

"Sweetie, what we plan on doing is gathering what we will need for the first week, then we come back after the first weekend and finish packing then," my mother said trying to pacify the angry blond.

"Well, I am just glad that my own parents don't bother telling their kids about major changes in their lives, and just act upon a whim," I hissed at my parents. I then ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean myself up as well as calm myself down.


	2. Final Day

**Chapter 2**

**Final Day**

**Well this is probably one of the hardest chapters for me to write in this story, because there are so many family issues in here… Well I apologize if Roxas or Sora are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Nozomi would be a real character and would be Riku's love interest :3**

The week went by too quickly. I had been able to pack most of my things by the time Friday came because I had stopped going to track practice. I figured it would be easier that way. We had more than half the house packed, so next week when we would come back there wouldn't be much to do.

I figured I might as well spend my last few hours on the Island that I spent so much time on as a child. As I walked along the beach I found myself thinking back to all the fun I had playing here; The races, camping out in the tree house, swimming, bonfires, just watching sunsets, and sword fighting.

Sora, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, and I were always sword fighting here with our little wooden swords. I always fought with two swords because it just felt more natural. Roxas could do both one and two blades, while Sora, Tidus, and Wakka could only use one sword.

I went over to the paupu tree and decided to watch the sun set for the last time while I was there. I loved sunsets here because they were so vibrant. I love how it would melt from gold to orange, then to red and purple as it would dip down behind the ocean. I so enthralled by the sun set I didn't hear Roxas come over.

"Hey Zomi, are you ok?" Roxas asked as he came to sit next to me on the tree.

"Hn? Oh Hey Roxas. Yeah I'm fine," I replied as I turned to look at my brother.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice hinting the worry his eyes clearly shown.

"Yes, I am fine, really," Roxas and I were closer than me and Sora were. Roxas actually used his head and was able to read me like a book, but he never got the hints when I wanted to be alone.

"No, you aren't," Roxas suddenly stated. "You haven't tried arguing with anyone since Monday, and you haven't yelled at me or Sora once."

"Well maybe I just don't want to argue right now" I replied hotly as the blond smirked.

"Ha ha sure you don't. Though that last comment sure sounded like arguing," said Roxas smugly.

"It's not arguing, it's called defending myself against you and your stupidity," I really didn't need him ruining my final moments on this island.

"I just wanted to know what's wrong, not for you to bite my head off," my brother stated with a hurt look on his face, but his eyes still sparkled with a teasing humor mixed with concern.

"Fine," I sighed, "I just don't want to leave the only home I've ever known…"

"Trust me, I know the feeling, but we need to remember that as long as we are a family, where ever we go, we will be home," The blond said with wisdom that I thought no male could ever poses.

"Is it fair to say that I am still scared?" I asked after a moment.

"Well, what scares you the most about this?" Roxas asked as we watched the sky go a midnight blue while the sun fled from the rising moon.

"Probably the attention…"I answered, "You know how shy I am when I am in a new place…"

"Hey, don't worry about that, Sora n' me will watch your back," he said as he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Ha," I snorted, "Sora is too lazy. Besides I can kick both of your butts anytime… But thanks for the offer" I added the last part as we hopped off the tree and headed back to our little paddle boats.

"Well I've gotta take care of my little sister," the blond teased while his cerulean eyes glowing with humor.

"I am only younger by ten minutes!" I argued back.

"That still makes you younger now doesn't it?" he taunted before turning and running.

"Argh, I swear I am gonna kill you!" I shouted racing after Roxas.

"Wait!" The blond shouted as I tackled him, "Ya know that if you stick with debate at the new school, you will get to see Selphie at least every week during the tournaments."

I knew he was just trying to save his skin, but he actually had a point. "Ha ha, I hate it when you change the subject," I said as I helped him off the ground.

"But I don't, hey, race you back home!" Roxas shouted as he started running again.

"Hey! No Fair!" I yelled as I ran after my brother.

…

I barely beat Roxas home, and I only won because of a 100 meter dash to the front door. I was happy I had stepped out of the way as soon as I touched the door, because Roxas rammed right into Sora as the poor brunette opened the door to go find his siblings.

"Ow… Roxas, get off!" Sora grumbled trying to push the blond off of him. All I could do was giggle as I watched my two brothers try to get back into a standing position.

"Sorry Sora, Zomi and I were racing back," Roxas explained as he helped Sora off the ground.

"Its fine, Mom and Dad just needed to talk to us," Sora said as he glanced at both Roxas and me.

Great… Just what I need now… I thought to myself as my mood suddenly plummeted.

I followed Sora and Roxas to the living room, where our parents were, and once again sat in-between my brothers.

"So are you three ready to leave?" My mom asked, still obviously excited.

"No," I muttered while my brothers both nodded.

"Zomi, I know you don't want to go, but would you please try to have a better attitude about this?" My father pleaded.

"Maybe I would have if you had told us from the start, and not wait till a week before we are supposed to move!" I snapped back.

"Nozomi! Treat your father with respect!" Mom scolded.

"What are you going to do? Ground me? From what? If you want respect, then you have to give respect! That's what both of you have taught me, so is this a do what I say and not what I do kinda deals?" I yelled at both of my parents while standing up. I never was a person to visibly get angry, but what was I supposed to do when they basically lied to my face.

"Zomi, please calm down," Roxas pleaded trying to get me to sit down. I looked down and saw just how worried he really was. Surprisingly enough it was the 'angry' child that was calming me down… even more surprising, I was actually listening to him.

"It will be ok Zomi," Sora added. He was just as worried as Roxas, because he had never, no one had ever, seen me this pissed off.

"Look, Nozomi, your mother and I have made a mistake, we should have told you sooner than we did, but it's in the past now. Please try to accept that this is what is going on now," our father said. "I suggest that we all go to bed now, we will be leaving around nine tomorrow morning, and I want us to be ready by eight."

"Dad's right, come on Sora, Zomi," Roxas said quickly pulling us up and basically pushing us up to our near empty rooms.

"Night Mom, Night Dad, Night Roxas" Sora called, "Good night Zomi, please don't be too angry." With that the brunette turned away from me and Roxas and closed his door behind him.

"Nozomi, tomorrow our lives as we know them end, but just like a sunrise, it's the start of something new. if you need to talk you know I will always listen to my sister," Roxas said as he gave me a one armed hug and then walked to his room.

"Thank you Roxas, good night," I quietly said before he shut his door. I was unsure if he had heard me or not, but I was happy that I had brothers like Sora and Roxas.

Tomorrow my life as I know it ends, but just like a sunrise, it's the start of something new. Roxas' words echoed through my head as I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

**Gah, I feel like I made Nozomi seem like a b****, and I think Roxas was a little OOC, but it works. He always has seemed like the big brother type, well more than Sora does. Well anyways, Read and Review please!**


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival**

**I am so sorry for the… 10 month delay! DX I was unfortunately held up by school till May and then I got into Role Playing over the summer and am just now getting back into writing. I should be able to start updating every week or two from now on though as long as I get enough reviews though! :D Oh and I apologize if Axel or any of the other characters seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts… *le cry* but I own Nozomi :D**

Traverse town was the complete opposite of Destiny Islands. There was snow on the ground, gray clouds, and no beach anywhere… To make things worse, it was cold… Yeah it's kinda expected with the snow on the ground, but I still didn't like it. We had been driving for six and a half hours, and Sora was really getting on my nerves. He wouldn't shut up about the 'Ice Cream' on the ground.

"Sora, for the last time, it's NOT ice cream, its snow!" I snapped at Sora for the hundredth time.

"But it looks like vanilla," Sora whined as we arrived at our new house.

"Sora, if you really think its ice cream how about you try it," I said as I climbed out of the car with Sora nervously following. Our parents got out as well and had grabbed a few boxes before telling us to bring stuff in as well before disappearing into the large house that was to be our home.

"Wow, nice house," Sora said distractedly. I took advantage of his distraction and quickly tripped my brother making him face plant in the snow as our parents walked into the house.

"Mph… It is cold like ice cream," Sora mumbled while getting up. "But… maybe you want to try some too," He said while throwing a snowball at me. I quickly ducked, and it sailed right past me.

"Ack! SORA!" The snowball hit Roxas in the back of the head.

"Not my fault! I was aiming at Nozomi, Don't hurt me" the Sora pleaded with Roxas while gripping my shoulders to hide behind me.

"Is that so? Well then maybe I should get both of you," the blond smirked while scooping up some snow.

"Hey, Sora was annoying you too! Don't take this out on me," I said attempting to squirm out of Sora's iron grasp.

"But that would take the fun out of this now wouldn't it?" Roxas grinned.

"Not nice, you know I hate the cold. Come on Sora, stop hiding behind me!" I exclaimed just before Roxas' snowball hit me square in the chest. Needless to say, it was cold and I was not happy. "Roxas," I growled, "You are dead!"

Sora quickly let go of me and ran to hide behind the car as Roxas quickly scooped up more snow to make another snowball. I took advantage of the moment and quickly gathered up some snow myself, ignoring the cold as I formed a snowball. Roxy had declared war and he was gonna lose.

Roxas threw the first snowball and I quickly ducked out of the way and tossed mine at him… Unfortunately I had horrible aim and the snowball flew past my brother and hit a tall redhead in the back of his head as he was walking by.

"Gah! What the?" The stranger's hand flew to the back of his head and he looked around to see who threw the wet, cold mass at his head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I quickly exclaimed and ran over towards the redhead. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Hm?" The tall boy looked over at me as I approached. "I don't think I've seen you around before... You new around here?" He asked, his acid green eyes smoldering with curiosity.

"Uhh... Yeah, my name is Nozomi, and those... Are…" I turned behind me to look at where Roxas and Sora were and noticed that the two had fled. 'Cowards…' I thought before turning back to the stranger. "Well… My brothers were here… The blond one is Roxas and the brunette is Sora. Who are you?"

"The names Axel, A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" The redhead now known as Axel said with a cocky smirk as he pointed to his head. "And as for your brothers, is that them hiding inside your house?"

I turned and saw two sets of spiky heads failing at hiding under the window ceil. "Yep," I nodded, "That's the two numbskulls that I was telling you about…"

"Well," chuckled Axel, "Why not you invite them out here so I can meet them?"

"Right," I nodded again and quickly ran into the house to grab my brothers, not noticing Axel following behind me. "C'mon you Lazy Bums! Why are you in here hiding?"

"Uhh…. We weren't hiding! We were just… Uhh…" Sora stuttered nervously.

"We were just... Coming inside to get warm!" Roxas quickly piped in.

I squeaked while my brothers jumped when we heard a chuckle from the door way. "You've got some interesting brothers, Nozomi," Axel stated wearing his increasingly familiar smirk. "The name's Axel."

"Axel?" Sora asked while the redhead nodded. I had a feeling that he would ask something stupid about the name and just held my breath, begging silently that he would keep his mouth shut for once.

"I'm Roxas and this is Sora, It's nice to meet you Axel," my blond brother quickly stepped in before Sora could say anything.

Acidic eyes glanced over the blond and brunette before back at me as the cocky smirk grew. "So you three just moved in right?" We nodded. "Well, maybe it would be a good idea for me to give you three a tour of the town and introduce you to the kids around here."

Just then our dad walked down stairs and noticed the unexpected teen standing in our door way. "Hello and you are?"

"Dad, this is Axel, one of the kids around here. He offered to give us a tour around town. Would you allow us to go?" Roxas quickly asked our father.

Our father looked between the spiky redhead and his three children before reluctantly nodding. "Yes, you may go, but I need you back in a few hours so that we can get everything unpacked."

I could tell that dad didn't trust Axel, but being the stubborn person that I am, I was still fairly ticked at him for suddenly uprooting us. To be honest I think I would have gone with Axel even if my father had said no. "We'll be back soon enough Dad… Don't worry," And with that I practically dragged both my brothers and our new friend out of the house so that we could get started on our tour of the town.

**Again I apologize for the 10 month delay, BUT R&R and I will have chapter 4 up much sooner! :3**


End file.
